bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
V.I.P.
"V.I.P." is a song by South Korean boy group BIGBANG, and the third track in the album BIGBANG is V.I.P. Lyrics |-|Hangul= yeah yeah yeah yeah welcome to the fantastic world can you feel that ah~ yeah yeah yeah yeah whoo keep it real it′s the fresh the fresh yes 바로 내 muzic like like like the superman 나와 마주친 사람들은 말해 내가 꼭두각시래 니가 뭘 알어 난 달라졌어 똑바로 봐 man I can′t stop 이제 난 혼자가 아니요 내 뒤엔 믿고 의지하는 ma fam(big bang) thank you 두려울 게 없어 i′m buckwild GD 구름을 가르고 다가왔어 말많은 자들아 나를봐 피가 마른다 누굴 위해 나 이렇게 노력을 하는가 이것은 6년 동안 준비한 음반 내 모든 걸 걸었으니 다 한번 들어봐 keep going keep going keep going (whooo) 후회 따윈 버려 네 귀를 즐겁게 해줄께 느끼는 대로만 해 뒤는 내가 봐 줄께 소리쳐봐 (hey) big bang B-I-G big bang VIP neodo ijen be famous B-I-G big bang let’s get it on boy we are VIP! we are VIP we are VIP who’s the VIP (rap’s in the VIP) we are VIP we are VIP who’s the VIP (gd is VIP) we are VIP we are VIP who′s the VIP (yg’s VIP) we are VIP rock the M-I-C who′s the VIP (let′s go TOP) hellow ma fellas 뒤죽박죽한 모양새를 보니 딱 볼 거 없는 듯한 이 rap게임의 반전을 가져올께 좀 루즈해 기달려 2nd round i′m TOP(he′s like a fire) 내 눈에 비친 그댄 좀 지친 듯 해 좀 nasty 하게 놀아봐 crazy 하게도 uh! 볼륨이 터지도록 틀어논 스피커에 날 믿어 우주의 대폭발은 시시작됐잖아 건들면 사나운 스타일 보이 얼음처럼 차가운 스타일 보이 여자들이 반하는 스타일보이 마음을 열고 그대로 받아들여 you know i′m saying 비켜 힘껏 freak out(whoo!) 승리의 깃발을 들어봐 다 치켜 올려 hey lady (what) hey fellas (um!) put your hands in the air everybody drop big bang! B-I-G big bang VIP 너도 이? be famous B-I-G big bang let’s get it on boy we are VIP! we are VIP we are VIP who′s the VIP (Seungri is VIP) we are VIP we are VIP who′s the VIP (Daesung VIP) we are VIP we are VIP who′s the VIP (Taeyang is VIP) we are VIP rock the MIC who′s the VIP (Bigbang is VIP) Yeah that’s it u wanna some more like this ay man u wanna battle with me it’s like that ya’ll put yo hands up it’s like that ya’ll say what Bigbang is VIP |-|Romanization= yeah yeah yeah yeah welcome to the fantastic world can you feel that ah~ yeah yeah yeah yeah whoo keep it real it’s the fresh the fresh yes baro nae muzic like like like the superman nawa majuchin saramdeureun marhae naega kkok dugakshirae niga mwol areo nan dallajyeosseo ttokbaro bwa man I can’t stop ije nan honjaga aniyo nae dwien mitgo uijihaneun ma fam (Bigbang) thank you duryeoul ge eopseo i’m buckwild GD gureumeul gareugo dagawasseo malmaneun jadeura nareulbwa piga mareunda nugul wihae na ireoke noryeogeul haneunga igeoseun yunnyeon dongan junbihan eumban nae modeun geol georeosseuni da hanbeon deureobwa keep going keep going keep going (whoo) huhoe ttawin beoryeo ne gwireul jeulgeopge haejulkke neukkineun daeroman hae dwineun naega bwa julkke sorichyeobwa (hey) big bang B-I-G big bang VIP neodo ijen be famous B-I-G big bang let’s get it on boy we are VIP! we are VIP we are VIP who’s the VIP (rap’s in the VIP) we are VIP we are VIP who’s the VIP (gd is VIP) we are VIP we are VIP who′s the VIP (yg’s VIP) we are VIP rock the M-I-C who′s the VIP (let′s go TOP) hello ma fellas dwijukbakjukhan moyangsaereul boni ttak bol geo eopneun deuthan i rap geimui banjeoneul gajyeoolkke jom rujeuhae gidallyeo 2nd round I’m TOP (he’s like a fire) nae nune bichin geudaen jom jichin deut hae jom nasty hage norabwa crazy hagedo uh! Volume-e teojidorok turn on speaker-e nal mideo ujuui daepokbareun shishijakdwaetjanha geondeulmyeon sanaun Style boy eoreumcheoreom chagaun Style boy yeojadeuri banhaneun Style boy maeumeul yeolgo geudaero badadeuryeo you know i’m saying bikyeo himkkeot freak out (whoo!) Seungri-ui gitbareul deureobwa da chikyeo ullyeo hey lady (what) hey fellas (um!) put your hands in the air everybody drop big bang! B-I-G big bang VIP neodo ijen be famous B-I-G big bang let’s get it on boy we are VIP! we are VIP we are VIP who′s the VIP (Seungri is VIP) we are VIP we are VIP who′s the VIP (Daesung VIP) we are VIP we are VIP who′s the VIP (Taeyang is VIP) we are VIP rock the MIC who′s the VIP (Bigbang is VIP) Yeah that’s it u wanna some more like this ay man u wanna battle with me it’s like that ya’ll put yo hands up it’s like that ya’ll say what Bigbang is VIP |-|English= yeah yeah yeah yeah welcome to the fantastic world can you feel that ah~ yeah yeah yeah yeah whoo keep it real it′s the fresh the fresh yes Music like like like the Superman I found People talk, they say I’m a puppet, someone pulling my strings But what do they know? I’ve changed, so think again, man Can’t stop, it’s not just me anymore The people behind me who believe and depend on me, my fam (Big Bang) thank you, there's nothing to fear, I’m buckwild G.D Soon I’ll be able to take away the clouds Mind your own business, you talk so much it makes me sick Why do I even try so hard? This is a record six years in the making I’ve risked everything on this, so listen up Keep going, keep going, keep going (Whoo) Throw away all your regret, I’ll amuse your ears Do as you feel, I’ve got your back, so make some noise GD Hey! Big Bang! B.I.G Big Bang! Woah V.I.P, you too Woah! Be famous B.I.G Big Bang! Let’s get it on boy We are V.I.P! We are V.I.P, we are V.I.P, who’s the V.I.P Rap’s in the V.I.P We are V.I.P, we are V.I.P, who’s the V.I.P GD’s V.I.P We are V.I.P, we are V.I.P, who’s the V.I.P YG’s V.I.P We are V.I.P, rock the M.I.C, who’s the V.I.P Let’s go T.O.P hello my fellas do you see my messy appearance? As if there wasn’t anything to see I’m going to change this rap game, so get lost Wait, second round I’m TOP, he’s like a fire In my eyes, you look a bit tired So, play nasty, play crazy uh! Raise the volume, break the speakers, come on The universe’s Big Bang has started Violent if messed with style boy Cold like ice style boy Attracting all the girls style boy Open your mind and accept it how it is uh You know what I’m sayin‘? Move and freak out GD Woah! Pick up the victory flag and lift it high Hey ladies ~ What? Seungri Hey fellas ~ Uh! Seungri Put your hands in the air everybody drop GD Big Bang! B.I.G Big Bang! Woah V.I.P, you too Woah! Be famous B.I.G Big Bang! Let’s get it on boy We are V.I.P! We are V.I.P, we are V.I.P, who’s the V.I.P Seungri’s V.I.P We are V.I.P, we are V.I.P, who’s the V.I.P Daesung V.I.P We are V.I.P, we are V.I.P, who’s the V.I.P Taeyang is V.I.P We are V.I.P, rock the M.I.C, who’s the V.I.P Big Bang is V.I.P Yeah That’s it You wanna some more like this? Aye man Haha! You wanna battle with me? It‘s like-like that th-that-that-th-that that’s y’all Put up a put-put-put-put-your-hands up It‘s like-like that th-that-that-th-that that’s y’all Say what? BIGBANG is V.I.P! Ah Category:Songs Category:2006 releases